Again
by lvmehtme
Summary: Hook is tired of the monotonous day to day battles with Peter. He decides to stay in bed one day and is interrupted by Peter. WARNING! May be considered shota!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hiya! Soooo it's been a while I know. It's because I'm probably the laziest person you will ever have the pleasure of meeting…kinda. So I've been watching a bunch of random whatevers and I've always loved the Disney crack pairings. This so happens to be my favorite! My story choices have been really random so if yalls want something specific I'd gladly write it!...if it's a lovely guy on guy pairing of course. Haha!**

**WARNING: This is a slight shota pairing! Peter is a teen but barely! There are handjobs and maaaaaybe eventually sex if this gets enough hits to be worthy of a second chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own the plot! Buuut not the characters…sadly.**

**Enjoy!**

Another sword fight. Of course! What else was there to look forward to in this never ending existence?! Hook swung his sword hard at Pan, giving a loud bellow when he missed and charged through with his hook. Again, he missed. Like he always did.

He'd lost. Again. Hook sighed. He hated that word. It seemed to describe everything. He rampaged his room in a rage from his loss. Again. He sat in a huff at his desk to wallow in self-defeat. Again. He slowly cleaned up his room and removed his tattered clothes. Again. And he'd do it all tomorrow. Again.

Hook lay there in his bed as morning came. He hadn't slept a wink, like all the other nights after a solemn defeat, the hatred for Pan playing out in his mind. Yet today, unlike the other days, he didn't get up. There was sure to be another defeat today so why did he have to put up with it? So he wouldn't. simple as that.

There were resounding canon fires outside and bellows of rage as they obviously and predictably missed their target. The boy's laughter could be heard even in Hook's cabin and it only served to fuel his rage.

It got quiet outside and Hook knew the battle was over. They'd start again, that word, tomorrow. Slowly, he turned over on his large, but so empty, canopy bed and stared out the port window at the blasted sunshine that meant Pan was still alive.

"There you are Hook! I knew I smelled a codfish!"

Pan's irritating voice flitted through Hook's ears and he bolted upright, sitting amongst the covers of his bed and staring at the leaf clad boy.

"Pan." He said lowly and pinched the bridge of his nose with his one hand. "Today. Just today, leave me alone. I don't want to deal with you now."

He waited for that whiny, high pitched voice to taunt him into a fight but as he waited with his eyes pinched shut that voice didn't sound. As if ready for an onslaught, Hook slowly peeked at Pan. He hadn't moved and instead was just standing there, his outstretched sword pointed slightly towards the floor. His face, however, was twisted into one of confusion, shock, and… embarrassment? That blush wasn't just something from Hook's imagination was it?

"What are you standing there for boy? Didn't I just tell you not today?!" Hook yelled, finally snapping Peter out of whatever thoughts he'd seemed to be absorbed in.

"Y-you you're naked!" Peter finally exclaimed and his sword arm was dropped.

Hook looked down at himself. He indeed hadn't put any clothes on before going to bed last night, but then again he hadn't expected to be interrupted by anyone either.

"It would seem so. Why would you care?" Hook bothered to ask.

He watched Peter open his mouth then close it, his green eyes flitting around the room, every now and then pausing on Hook's naked torso before his cheeks lit again in a fine rose blush and he'd begin floundering again. Hopping from foot to foot Peter continued to look more and more like the codfish he so claimed Hook to be.

"I'm waiting Pan."

"I-it's just that, I always thought you were some kind of monster and had no body! I never expected you to actually be…skin…and s-stuff…" everything came out at once before he trailed off, the blush darker than before.

Now the rage and annoyance was replaced by humor and intrigue as he watched Peter so thoroughly out of his depth. He'd enjoy this game.

"What do you mean stuff? What did you expect me to be?"

"I don't know!" Peter exclaimed loudly and put his sword down on the table so he could gesture with his hands as if that'd get the point across easier. "I guess I expected you to be spectral or metal or scaly like a monster! Or, I don't know, maybe your clothes _were_ your body! I just, never thought you'd actually have a body!"

Hook watched Pan rage. He'd seen all of his battle faces, those of joy and triumph but never one of such confusion and embarrassment. Not even when he'd accidentally cut through his leaf strap across his chest, causing his entire suit to come undone. Hm, now there's a good idea.

"How do you know I'm not hiding anything under these covers? Maybe I really am half monster and you just can't see." Hook taunted, wanting to scare the kid.

Pan froze in his nervous pacing and stared intensely at the blankets across Hook's legs. The look was so intense Hook felt the need to cross his arm over himself but refrained for sake of his game. Pan continued to stare, the look on his face, if possible, getting even more intense. Suddenly he darted forward and stared hard where Hook's skin met the blanket as if waiting for it to change or emerge as something other than just skin. Now Hook was the one nervous, not just the boy. After a few more moments of intense staring Hook gave in.

"Alright boy that's enough. I was just yanking your chain. I'm normal skin and bone all the way through. There's nothing surprising down here."

Peter's face whipped up and Hook was caught in the stare of those incredible green eyes. He saw suspicion and confusion but overall he saw an overwhelming curiosity.

"How do I know you're not just saying that and you really _are_ part monster?" Peter questioned quietly, his usual loud voice at its lowest volume.

"Is my word not enough?" Hook laughed.

Peter's eyes went wide. "You know how to smile!" he gasped, "You mustn't be the right Hook!"

Hook rolled his eyes and leaned back on his pillows and watched as again Pan's eyes darted to the covers. He seemed to be staring right at his crotch, it was unnerving. He cleared his throat but Pan didn't look up.

"You can stop staring. Nothing's going to change."

"Something moved." He mumbled and continued staring.

Hook suppressed a groan of annoyance and was tempted to shove the boy away but didn't as he watched with growing intrigue at the boy's wonder. Pan was male himself and yet he knew nothing of what could happen to the male body as he was too young to figure it out yet.

"Peter, it's my body, it's going to move."

"But it's right there!" he said, pointing right at his groin, "It's not supposed to move!"

"Oh yes it is!" Hook chuckled.

"No it isn't! It doesn't on me! It just proves you're a monster!"

Peter's hand darted out and before Hook could process, had closed around his groin in a slight grip. On instinct his own hand closed around Peter's and kept him from moving the blankets away from him but now they were caught. Arousal at the sudden touch raced through him and he suppressed a shudder, trying to keep his calm.

"Peter, let go." he commanded calmly.

"Why?" Peter taunted, "'Cuz you don't want me to find out what you _really_ are?!" he asked and pulled on his hand under Hook's.

Now Hook groaned and hunched over their hands as the feelings began getting to him. He was growing hard in the palm of Pan's hand. Peter's eyebrow's drew together in confusion as he felt that hardening.

"I told you…" Peter said slowly and quietly as he tried to figure out just what he was feeling.

"Pan." Hook panted out and gripped his hand harder.

"Hook, what is that?"

"Stupid boy, you have one too." Hook laughed amidst the slightly labored breathing.

Peter shook his head in denial but Hook was nodding and smirking at him, giving Pan doubts. His other hand slowly went down from where it was perched on the bed and slithered between his legs.

"But this is only used for peeing! It's never felt…different."

"Child." Hook scoffed and released Peter's hand on his crotch and reached between Pan's legs to grasp Peter's hand around his own groin and pulled.

"Ahn!" Peter let out the most unsettling, erotic sounds Hook had heard in a long time.

Unconsciously Peter leaned forward into Hook's touch as he began to lightly pull and tug on Pan's newly found arousal. Hook leaned back on the pillows and almost laughed when Pan followed, trying to keep touch with Hook's hand.

"Up here boy, sit on my lap. And get rid of those plants."

With lusting eyes, Pan frowned at him and put up a little resistance. "Why should I?" he panted.

"Unless you want me to stop?" Hook paused his hand and Peter gasped, arching to make him move again. "Then do as I said."

Pan moved slow at first but then quickly retracted both hands and groaned when Hook pulled back his hand and settled into a comfortable recline to watch as Peter pulled on the vine across his chest and the whole outfit came undone, twining around his slim legs to pile at his feet. Quickly he climbed one knee on the edge of the bed, then the other on the other side of Hook's legs and crawled up his body until he sat on his lap, just below his groin.

Hook watched this strangely erotic display with a glee a grown man shouldn't have for an underage boy but oh boy did he. The boy's small dick, once freed from its vine prison, sprang free and he saw that rose blush light up faster than before as he shyly covered it. With quick precision the boy climbed on top of him and he shivered in delight as he watched the cat like crawl up his body and felt his own dick twitch as he imagined that the boy was going for it instead of him coming to a stop right below it.

"Now what?" Peter questioned with impudence to cover his embarrassment.

"Now you watch and see that you and I aren't so different."

Pan was about to protest but then watched with curiosity as Hook took the edge of the blanket and slowly lifted it. He was watching Peter's face and couldn't help but tease him and draw it back down a little. At the sound of annoyance he made Hook stopped.

"Do you want to lift it off me instead? After all, you are so eager to see what's under and deem me a monster."

Peter ripped the blanket from Hook's hand and yanked it down, under his body and froze when Hook's waist and all that came with it was finally exposed to his eyes. He took in the sight of Hook's dick, standing thick and a swollen, a dark red at the top. Then he looked between his own legs where it was indeed standing but it was pale white with only a bit of pink where the foreskin had yet to peel back.

"You see?!" he exclaimed triumphantly to Hook, "You are part monster! I don't have that at all!"

Now Hook let out a bellow of laughter that shook both him and the boy. "Stupid boy!" he laughed, "I'm an adult! Of course they're going to be a little different. Once this," he said, pulling on the boy's foreskin, drawing out a gasp then a moan from the boy's pink lips, "peels back, it'll look generally the same, just not the same size."

Peter tried to answer but Hook delved a finger beneath the foreskin and rubbed the sensitive, untouched head of Pan's penis. He let out a loud gasp and grasped Hook's arm but not in pushing him away. Instead it was to steady himself as he leaned into the arousing, pleasurable touch.

"Ah! Hook!" he gasped when Hook pinched the head lightly as not to hurt the boy and slowly drew his fingers up and down.

Hook slowly jacked the boy off, eliciting deep moans from him and quietly damned Pan for cutting off his other hand. His erection was throbbing with inattention, needing to be touched. He let go of Peter and grabbed his hand, placing it around his thick girth. He groaned and pumped it a little.

"Just like that, keep on going." He commanded and for once Peter didn't object. Just a small, "It's hot." And that was it.

Peter's small hand gripped lightly around him as he pumped and Hook had to restrain himself from lifting his hips into his grasp. The boy's breath was coming out in deep pants, his eyes half lidded with pleasure as Hook pumped him with his full hand. Pan's small dick fit so nicely into his palm and the harder he pumped the more the boy's hips would thrust into his hand.

"S-stop! I'm gonna…g-gonna…pee! N-no…n-Ahhh, Hooook!" Peter cried and came in spurts, covering Hook's hand with sticky cum.

"Now you gotta finish me boy."

Peter could only comply as he shook with the after effects of pleasure. His hand shoving down the length of Hook's erection and back up slowly.

"Harder."

Pan gripped harder and with both hands now as he pumped faster, desperate almost to give Hook the same completion he'd given him. He pressed his small thumb onto the shiny head and wondered with offhand amazement at the slick liquid slowly beading at the top of the head. Slicking around made it easier to pump and as he got more of it onto his hands it became increasingly easier to slide his hands down Hook's skin.

Hook watched with pleasure as the inexperience boy worked harder to make him come. The look on the boy's face was still one of bliss as he concentrated on his task and as Pan's thumb accidentally dipped into the slit Hook let his orgasm ride over him and he came in the boy's grasp.

Pan gasped and pulled his hands back as they were covered with the slimy cum. The sticky, milky white substance was hot as it dripped down his arm. He gazed at it curiously, his mind still dazed with pleasure.

"What is it? It's not pee." He said and as Hook watched he brought a finger to his lips and proceeded to lick the cum from the tip.

Hook groaned and pulled Peter's hand away from his mouth so he could lean up and capture those dirty lips with his own. Peter didn't know why but he felt this was necessary after what they'd done and just let Hook have free reign over his mouth. After Hook pulled back he scooted Pan off his lap and set him onto the bed next to the wall.

"Hold on." He mumbled and reached over to the nightstand to grab a random cloth with which he began to clean the boy and himself off.

Once all the cum was gone he yanked the covers over the both of them, finally feeling the urge to sleep. Peter didn't even protest, figuring since Hook hadn't harmed him yet _and_ had made him feel so good, maybe he was ok for the day. There was silence for so long that Hook had thought Pan had fallen asleep but then he heard the boy's quiet voice.

"Hook?" the voice sounded hesitant.

"What?" he replied softly, already on the verge of sleep.

"When can we do that again?"

Ah, that word. Again.

"Later. Sleep is more important now."

Maybe he could grow to like that word.

**A/N: Yaaay! Peter Pan's a pervert! Well, Hook is and now Pan's gonna be. Well, if this is worthy of another chapter let me know! ~hearts ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, here's the second chapter! Thank you so much to those who reviewed! I was very eager to write this and I'm glad it won't go to waste! I don't know if the characters are a little OOC since Hook seems awfully nice to me… but I tried! So enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Again! I only own the plot. Not the characters.**

**WARNING: This is where the actual sex happens! Male x male! May be considered shota! **

**Enjoy!**

It had been one week since Hook had last seen Pan. Usually that'd be a cause for great joy but now all it did was make Hook worry. Then in turn the worrying would make him angry and suddenly he was mad at Pan again. Their last encounter had again resulted in Hook's defeat but this time he didn't mind it as much if he got to watch that lithe form flit to and fro in front of him.

However, ever since Pan had disappeared it seemed that he was the only thing on Hook's mind. Countless times Hook had awoken from a restless slumber to find his mind filled with images of Peter's erotic face as Hook slowly jacked him off and would finally end up in the bathroom cleaning himself of the mess he'd make. Pan had said that he wanted a next time but Hook be damned if he didn't get something soon.

On the morning of the seventh day since Pan had left, Hook awoke again, there's that dreaded word, with his heart racing and body sweating as his mind left particularly good shots of Pan in his mind for his lower body to enjoy. It wasn't even dawn yet when finally Hook couldn't take it anymore and dragged himself to the bathroom to once again use his one hand to fulfill his bodily need.

Once he was done he threw on his clothes in a huff and set out into the damp morning air across his main deck and into a small row boat off the port bow. After lowering himself into the boat he struggled (it was hard to row with one hand) across the small sea and finally pulled up to shore where he tethered his boat to a tree. Then off into the forest he went, searching specifically for a certain something that could relieve him of his ache for a while.

There was little activity in the predawn settings as Hook trampled over fallen trees and small streams. The scenery began to change from the dense green forestry to an emptier rock setting where moss began to grow on the north side of rocks and the ground became increasingly slippery.

As Hook stumbled out of a cove leading from the forest he came to a stop to check for any signs of the natural inhabitants of this area. Mermaid Lagoon was home to, obviously, the mermaids. The cunning aquatic sirens could pull any man into their deadly trap with one sweet look. Yet because of the dark Hook couldn't see much anyways and doubted that there'd be any creature stirring yet in those dark waters.

Carefully Hook made his way around to the east end of the Lagoon and managed to climb atop the shallow rocks where a special type of flower grew among the slick moss. A crimson flower budded in the tiny tide pools even at night, their giant pedals inviting all creatures into their blossom. Yet Hook knew better to mess with a Dragon Lily carelessly.

With his hand he steadied himself away from the edge of the small pool and hooked his hook under the stem of the flower and pulled. The sharp edge of his hook severed the stem and immediately the flower began to shrivel. Quickly Hook tore some moss from the rock surface and clumped it into the middle before it could completely close, suffocating anything that was inside it.

Picking up the dead flower quickly, Hook pulled out a small jar from inside his left pocket and stuffed the flower into it before filling it to the brim with the pool water and shutting the lid tightly. Feeling triumphant and eager, Hook climbed back down and skipped out of Mermaid Lagoon quickly so he could finally give himself a dose of the heat he needed. The heat that came with the magical properties of a picked Dragon Lily that is.

Back on the boat he locked himself in his cabin and shoved everything off the desk to place the Dragon Lily in the middle. He gathered four more jars and quickly unscrewed the lid of the full jar. Pouring the pool water evenly into each jar, Hook finally pulled out the delicate, now pliable flower. He tore off one petal at a time and put them individually into a jar and separated the moss as well. Finally he closed each jar and placed them all onto a shelf except one which he placed into the drawer in the small dresser next to his bed.

With the prospect of relief in mind Hook shucked his clothes and once again crawled back into his waiting bed and finally shut his eyes peacefully as the sun came up.

"Hook! Wakey wakey!"

Well that hadn't lasted long.

"Pan." Hook groaned and pulled the covers up over his head.

The one time he'd have been glad not to see Pan and now here he was, making himself a nuisance once again.

"How are we going to fight if you stay in bed all day?!" Pan yelled and flew over top of Hook to yell right in his ear. "Or are you just scared that you'll lose again today?!"

Irritated, Hook threw the top blanket over Pan and pulled the flying boy down onto the bed in annoyance, pinning him there with only his mop of blond hair showing above the cover.

"Hey! Let me go you old codfish!" Pan yelled and struggled beneath his firm grip.

Hook's mind finally rebooted from sleep and he began to smile as he gripped the boy around the arms with his arm and flipped them so he was once again lying against the giant pillows in his bed and Pan was strewn across his lap, pressed chest to chest.

"This looks a bit familiar boy. Whatever happened to 'again' boy? 'Cuz I've been waiting an awful long time."

Peter's face lit immediately into a heavy blush and his green eyes darted away from Hook's devious brown ones. Hook pressed his arm with no hand into the boy's back to keep him there and used his other hand to turn his face back to his. Quickly, not giving the boy a chance to escape he caught his small, soft lips in a rough kiss that had Pan gasping into his mouth. Hook took advantage of the open mouth to sweep his tongue across Pan's and relished in every minute sound and movement the boy made. Evidentially he hadn't been the only one missing this heat.

"You woke me just after I'd finished getting back from a little errand. But now that you're here, it looks like I'd wasted my time." Hook scolded lightly as soon as he broke the kiss.

"What errand?" Pan panted, curious despite being distracted by the hand now wondering up and down his back.

"There's a special kind of flower down at Mermaid Lagoon called the Dragon Lily that when picked and stored just right makes the best aphrodisiac depending on how long it's stored. The longer it's stored the stronger the aphrodisiac becomes." Hook explained with glee.

"What's an afrodsac?" Pan asked curiously.*

"Aphrodisiac." Hook pronounced slower. "It's something to make the body feel absolutely marvelous. Like when I jacked you off the other time and you felt amazing pleasure when you came."

Pan just stared at him blankly as he used all these new phrases. Hook gave a small sigh that disguised a chuckle of amusement at the boy's innocence despite the dirty thing's they'd already done.

"It just makes you feel really good." He finally said simply.

"Oh, ok." Pan nodded as he understood that much. "But why'd you get it when you could just do what you did before?"

"Because this makes you feel even better sooner."

"Sounds…weird." Peter said suspiciously.

Hook reached into the drawer and pulled out the small jar with the already dissolved petal in the now pink liquid. It'd only been maybe four hours since he'd put it in there but by now it was already undoubtedly potent to have this boy's toes curling. But then again with such a small body the effects would surely spread faster than in his own body. Hook preferred the two day old petal the best since it worked the fastest.

"This is the aphrodisiac."

"But you said it was a flower."

"It was. And now it's a potent aphrodisiac."

There was a slight pause as Pan looked at the jar before he wriggled his body into a sitting position on Hook's lap, taking the jar in his grasp.

"How does it work?"

"Would you like to find out?" Hook asked, looking at him with heavily suggestive eyes.

Hook watched as Pan's face dusted over with pink and he swallowed nervously before finally meeting his eyes and nodding shyly. Hook smiled deviously and pulled on Pan's leafy trousers, silently demanding them to get lost. Peter quickly complied, pulling the vine where it was held together and it all fell apart on Hook's lap.

Hook's eyes watched the falling plants and finally settled upon the sight between those pale hips. One eyebrow rose as he caught sight of the already perking erection forming. He felt his own excitement jump at the sight.

"Excited? I haven't even done anything."

Pan covered himself with both hands and looked away. "It's all because I keep remembering what happened last time!" he yelled in embarrassment.

"Well, it'll be even better than last time." Hook's deep voice rumbled as it lowered even more in arousal.

Hook took the jar back from where Pan had set it on his exposed abdomen and put it back on top of the dresser. After he made sure it was within reach he gripped Peter's hip and flipped him quickly over so he was under the covers with him but he was hanging over Pan on his knees. Pan stared up at him with wide, surprised eyes at the sudden movement and looked like he wanted to bolt but Hook just leaned down and captured his lips once more in a deep kiss that had Pan wanting even more even as he pulled away.

Suddenly Pan let out a giggle and Hook gave him a questioning look. "I'm not the only one excited." Pan explained and pointed.

Hook didn't have to look to know he was erect as well. He didn't dignify the boy with an answer and instead picked the jar back up and unscrewed it, dipping two fingers into the now viscous, pink liquid. His fingers came out of the jar coated with the slick aphrodisiac and he put the jar back on the table, open. Slowly he moved down so he was leaning on his arm over the boy and put those two fingers to the boy's erection. Pan jumped a little at the sudden touch but as Hook slowly trailed his fingers over his wanting flesh, his eyes fluttered shut and he leaned back into the heavy red pillows.

The boy's face was one of pleasure as Hook continued to stroke and dip his fingers beneath the flesh of the boy's cock. Finally, as soon as the entire organ was coated in a fine film of the liquid Hook leaned down and gave the small cock a small kiss on the tip before slowly engulfing it into his mouth. Pan's eyes flew open and his small hands gripped roughly into Hook's hair as he let out a strangled gasp.

Hook smirked around the boy and tongued the underside of the hot flesh. The aphrodisiac was thick in his mouth and he swallowed making the boy moan above him. Pan hunched over Hook's bobbing head and he pushed Pan back with his hand, slowly trailing his hand with the aphrodisiac still on his fingers over each pert nipple. As he pinched and rubbed each bud he suckled each of the boy's soft balls, drawing out deep throated moans from Pan as he was engulfed in such overwhelming pleasure.

Now that Hook had consumed a bit of the aphrodisiac he felt that gentle buzz of pleasure begin in the back of skull and slowly make its way down. He pulled himself off of Pan as soon as he felt the body beneath him begin to tremble, knowing the boy's climax was nearing.

"You can't have all the fun." He chuckled and sat back on his heels, shrugging off the blankets so they scrunched up at the end of the bed.

Peter gulped at the erotic sight in front of him. Hook's giant cock was just as he remembered it but still better than his memory. The thick girth and red swollen head all the way down to his heavy sack just couldn't be remembered in perfect detail.

"Now you're going to do to me what I just did to you." Hook grinned.

Peter slowly got on his hands and knees and crawled in front of Hook to stare at the huge cock directly in front of him. Slowly, a little unsure what to do, he sat on his knees and grasped the hot flesh with both hands. He looked up at Hook as if asking what to do. Hook grinned and reached over to grasp the jar of Dragon Lily.

"Here, smear this on me. It'll make it better." He commanded and Pan did as he was told.

Using one hand he scooped some up and smeared the sticky liquid around his hand before slowly descending his hand onto Hook. He used both hands to grip the girth and worked the aphrodisiac onto the cock, covering it. When Pan looked up into Hook's face he was pleased to see the glazed look of lust in his eyes and the slightly parted lips drawing in short gasps of air. Finally he touched his lips to the tip as Hook had done and his soft, pink tongue darted out to taste the head of the erection. He pulled back with a gasp.

"It's sweet! Like sugar but, different!"

"Well, there'd be no point in a disgusting tasting aphrodisiac. This is for pleasure after all."

Peter nodded again finally opened his mouth as far as he could so he could fit his lips around the giant girth. He managed to get the head into his mouth but his jaw just didn't go that wide.

He felt Hook's fingers trail through his hair until it got to his jaw. "Relax your jaw. It'll fit easier."

Peter did just that, unhinging his jaw and descended once more onto the cock. Now he could take a third into his mouth before it threatened to choke him. Savoring the sweet flavor, Peter sucked delicately on Hook, occasionally taking out of his mouth the lick up the sweet liquid and return to sucking as Hook had done. Soon he got lost in the sucking and licking motion, thoroughly enjoying this new treat. Yet as he continued he felt the aphrodisiac spreading through him, buzzing low in his skull and rushing out through his entire body. Soon his skin was alight with the sensation and the longer he sucked the more intense the feeling became. Finally it began to pool low in his gut, arousing him even more.

He pulled off with a groan as he felt the fire within his veins ignite. Hook could tell immediately what was happening and pulled Pan up and kissed him deeply, savoring his sweet taste. Pan's tongue was so soft under his, struggling to keep up with his yet unable to as he explored every inch of his mouth, leaving him gasping and moaning.

"I feel like I'm gonna pee! B-but it's not pee!" Pan gasped.

"Hold on just a bit longer." Hook whispered in his ear as he pulled him closer to his chest and kept him there as he reached into the jar once more.

This time he brought three fingers coated in Dragon Lily to the top crease of Pan's ass and lightly traced his crack, gently rubbing over Pan's sensitive entrance before delving the tip of the first finger past the tight ring of muscle.

"Ah! What…wait! What are you doing?!" Pan gasped as he felt the tip of Hook's finger slide slowly in and out of him, not stretching him too much to begin with.

"Just bear with it you brat." Hook said in a hushed voice, the words sounding harsh but the tone so hot Pan shivered.

Peter lifted his arms up until they circled Hook's neck, burying his face into the crook of his neck. Hook's eyebrows rose in surprise but only clutched the boy harder to his chest and pushing the finger all the way in. Pan shook in his grasp and moaned into his neck, his warm breath washing over the sensitive skin there.

Hook's finger slid in and out of that glorious tight heat again and again until carefully he slid his middle finger in alongside the other. Now Peter gave a short cry as he was stretched farther but Hook just shushed him and kept going, his pace neither quickening nor slowing. Soon he felt Pan relaxing in his arms as he slowly got used to the feeling and slid the third and final finger into him. Pan groaned deeply and clutched tight to him as Hook continued to slide his fingers into him, each time reaching a bit farther now until they were in to the third knuckles. Hook began curling his fingers and separating them to get the passageway relaxed so he could enter without hurting Pan. He'd only do that with a sword during battle, not now.

Suddenly Peter groaned deep and shuddered violently against him. "Hoooook!" he cried, drawing out his name in ecstasy.

It took a second for Hook to comprehend what was happening but as he continued to press his fingers against the walls inside Pan he realized he was hitting something good. He pressed a bit harder and finally he felt those muscles tense around him and Peter cried out loudly as he came hard, his cum spattering Hook's front and dripping down the length of his now spent cock.

"Uhhh," Peter groaned and shuddered again, "Hook, the heat's still there."

The chest beneath Pan's head rumbled with quiet laughter.

"Of course it is boy. It's an aphrodisiac. It won't go away just with that. It's gonna need a hell of a lot more than that!"

Pan's blush and wanton face caught Hook unawares and suddenly he was painfully reminded of his own need.

"Lay on your back." Hook demanded even as he pushed the boy backwards.

Once Pan was on his back Hook scooted forward so that his thighs were touching his backside and Peter's legs were in the air.

"Hold your legs."

Pan did and Hook lifted his waist so that he could position himself at Pan's entrance. Slowly he pushed against the tight ring of muscle and little by little he was able to push the head in causing Pan to groan and grip his legs tighter, spreading them farther so it wouldn't hurt too much. Yet as Hook squeezed in Pan felt almost no pain. Sure it was uncomfortable but as Hook immediately aimed at that delicious spot deep inside him all thoughts of anything bad disappeared and was replaced with that insatiable heat.

"Ah! Hoooook!" Pan yelled as Hook began thrusting slow and deep inside him, not drawing out more than an inch before shoving back in.

"Pan." Hook panted out the boy's name and drew back farther, creating more delicious friction between them.

Every cry of ecstasy from the boy drove Hook farther, picking up the pace until he set a brutal pace, pounding into the boy. Each slap of the flesh would ring in his ears and boil his blood making him drive into the boy. Pan was crying out so loud it was a miracle no one was bursting into the room to see what was wrong. Yet Hook's crew knew better than to enter the captain's quarter's without permission. Even Smee.

"H-hook! P-please!"

The pleading cry from Pan's mouth was all it took to set Hook off. Finally he set off on the last few thrusts that drove in deep and hard, piercing into Pan's prostate each and every time until with shaking legs he drove in as deep as he possibly could and with the feeling of Pan's spasming muscles, came hard inside him, painting him white from the inside out.

Peter came as he felt his insides being filled to the brim and spilling over with burning hot cum. Breathing hard they both collapsed, Hook to the side so he wouldn't crush Pan. Slowly, as if not sure if he should, Hook pulled Peter's limp form to his chest and felt the boy's heartbeat slowly beginning to slow from its frantic pace.

"And that was only the first batch." He mumbled when they'd caught their breath.

Peter let out a breathy laugh and turned on his side to wrap his arms around Hook's chest, entwining their legs, his head lying on Hook's arm. They lay like that for a long time. Long enough for Hook to drift off to sleep before he was jolted awake by the sound of Pan's voice.

As if he were shy, Pan whispered gently to Hook. "Tomorrow can we do that again?"

Again. What a lovely word.

"And the day after."

Hook could feel Pan's smile as he whispered, "Good. And I still want my battle you old codfish."

"Brat."

**A/N: Wah! Now I sad! I'm finished and it only took me two hours! Grr! Well, I've got another story plan involving these two so if this is any good I'll write that one! Yay!**

**Thank you so much for reading! ~hearts~**


End file.
